Naruto The Gluttony
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Naruto has the absorption ability of Rou from remonster, read as he takes the Elemental Nations by storm. OP Naruto(He has ROU'S ability, what did you think he'd be), smart Naruto, (fic name might be subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a fic I just HAD to write, it was eating at my brain and I had to get it out. I'm a big fan of the ReMonster Light Novels and Rou's ability is just awesome, just like its owner.**

**Obviously this is OP Naruto (the wielder of that ability can be nothing less), not sure as far as relationship goes, smart Naruto, M Rating**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

W-what was going on?! His arm! What was happening to his arm?! Was he seeing things, was the hunger getting to him? It was likely since he'd been hungry enough to eat a giant bug earlier, now he was seeing his arm covered in some black stuff that looked like a bug's shell.

Wait it wasn't just his arm it was his entire body! WHAT WAS GOING ON!

Something that sounded like a chiming bell suddenly went off in his head and something clicked

**Ability** [**Exosceleton**] **learned**.

Seriously just what the heck was happening?

* * *

Ok he'd found out he could make the uh, exo bug thingy, vanish and appear at will, he also found out that things didn't hurt as much when it was there, likehe was wearing armor even if it didn't feel like he was wearing anything other than his normal clothes, but when he used it to keep the orphanage lady from hurting him, she'd started screaming something about demonic powers and kicked him out. So here he was in the same place he'd first found the big beetle, he had been scared to come here since last time since he'd barely survived and had killed it by luck, but he was tougher now that he had his armor right? and he was so hungry.

He climbed over the ignoring the sign since no one had taught him how to read anyways and what he'd picked up from watching the orphanage lady teach other kids wasn't enough to understand it.

If he could have understood it though he'd have learned that it read 'Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death'

* * *

**Ability [Spider Thread Creation] learned**

**Ability [Thread Wielding Arts] learned**

He tilted his head as he heard the same chime as before, instinctively he raised his hand and shot out a line of thread from his finger, without thinking he wove the thread into something like a bag and stored the rest of the giant spider for later.

This time he'd somehow gotten two things instead of one; why was that? Was it something special about what he was eating? Did his strange ability somehow get stronger? Or maybe it was random?

But those thoughts were brushed aside by one resounding thought

If he ate the same thing again would he get whatever he missed?

He turned to the back to face the darkness of the forest and licked his lips

Suddenly he didn't feel quite so full anymore

* * *

His face was split into a massive grin even as he walked back into the village that had become his own personal hell, it had worked, he'd managed to kill another beetle (oddly enough as it looked different from the first one and proved to be harder to kill than the it as well, it tore though his threads to), and had gotten some new abilities when he ate it.

**[Herculean Strength]**and **[Insect Wing Generation]**

He could feel the strength coursing though his body, hidden just below the surface.

It felt amazing.

And he learned that he loved flying, the feeling of freedom was even more amazing than the strength was.

He'd slept in a cave he'd found after sealing the entrance with a giant web last night and felt like nothing could ruin his day, not even the looks tossed at him by the villagers did anything to remove the smile on his face. Well ok it affected him somewhat but he refused to let them get to him, how was he gonna be a ninja like his awesome jiji if he let a few looks beat him.

He frowned at the thought of his jiji, should he tell him about his new power? He didn't want him to start screaming at him like the old orphanage lady, but this was his jiji, he wouldn't do that.

Would he?

He didn't want to find out.

Right! He'd keep it to himself for now.

He paused and looked down at his bag of spider legs with a pout, he quickly devoured all the legs and tossed away the bag, he knew for a fact that even if people would eat bugs they certainly would't do it raw, so walking into his jijis office with a bag of spiders legs snacks would be bad.

He brushed off the losses, figuring he could always make a new bag and find another spider, and continued on his way to the hokage tower. Mqybe today Jiji would finally let him go to the academy, or at least teach him to use that cha-ka-ra thing that ninjas used.

He'd also him how life at the orphanage was, but he didn't want to trouble the old man, so he lied and said everything was fine, he liked sleeping in the forest anyways.

* * *

Naruto pouted to himself, the visit had been a bust, Jiji said teaching him would be showing favoritism or something, and he said he still had to wait another year before he could go to the academy, ah well he had a forest full of stuff to eat and get stronger, on fact he was hunting right now.

He had his wings and armor out right now and was going deeper into the forest than he'd been able to on foot to see if he found something new to snack on. He continued on for a few minutes before he found a river and stopped.

A river.

Rivers had fish right?

He'd never had fish before! The orphanage people would only give him some rice, stale bread and water. He looked around for a bit and then he saw it.

A ginormous fish swimming upstream, it was easily twice as big as even the beetle and spider from before, he licked his lips and wondered how he would get it, along with never teaching him how to read he'd never been taught how to swim either. He folded his arms in thought even as he hovered after the fish, wondering how to catch it.

After a while they came up to a small waterfall in the river, his eyes widened as he saw the fish leap out and over it, before continuing on its way. That was how he'd catch it! He unfolded his arms, waiting for the next time the fish would jump, finally after a while of trailing they came across another fall, he tensed in preparation.

The fish leaped.

NOW!

He swooped down the moment the fish broke the surface and caught it in midair before tossing it onto dry land. His grin was as bug as it had been this morning as he watched his prey flopping helplessly on the ground. A quick kick to the head put it out of its misery and like that lunch was served.

He wasted no time in retracting his exoskeleton and wings and digging in

And it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

**Ability [Swim] learned  
****Ability [Aquatic] learned**

Well that solved his issues with catching fish, sweet.

Picking his teeth with the bones of the fish he cleaned himself in the river and then made his way back into the foliage.

An hour of walking later he'd heard a sound similar to a hiss coming from above him and looked up, over on the a tree was another spider. He frowned at it, like how the two beetles looked different, this spider looked different from the last one, it was a bit smaller, its legs had yellow stripes and its teeth were bigger.

Well whatever, different or not it obviously wanted to make a meal out of him, it would learn the error of its ways soon enough, at least for the short while before it was killed and turned into a meal itself. He focused some of his Herculean strength(not much) to his legs and leapt back as it tried to drop down on him. He landed in a crouch and immediately had to leap out of the way again to dodge the thing's lunge, even so it's fangs managed to scratch his arm. This thing was fast.

He glared at the spider before a feral grin stretched across his face.

He leaped at the spider with enough force to leave a small crater on the ground he'd stood on and tackled his prey before it could react, his exoskeleton forming a black armor on his hands and forearms. The spider managed to sink a fang into his shoulder but he'd simply gritted his teeth and ignored the pain, even at his young age pain was nothing new to him, it couldn't be with how the villagers and orphanage lady treated him.

He reared his arm back, ripping the fang from his shoulder as he did so and punched forward with his full might, his fist ignored the spider's shell as if it wasn't even there and sank into it, the only reason his fist hadn't burst out the other end was because his arm was too short, but it was more than enough, the thing thrashed on his arm, releasing released screeches and hisses of pain and rage before finally becoming still.

Satisfied the spider was dead he ripped his arm free of its carcass and jumped away before he got splashed with its guts and blood, he didn't want to explain to the old man where the stains came from. He relaxed when the corpse fell to the ground in an unmoving heap and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, he looked to see what it was and blinked in surprise before looking back at the spider, specifically its fangs.

Yep, the one that had bitten into him had been broken off. He reached up and yanked it out of his shoulder with a grunt, idly wondering what that black liquid that leaked from it and was in his shoulder was, but brushing it off as he saw his wound start steaming and closing like all the other wounds he'd ever gotten, in a little while all that would be left was a hole in his shirt with a tiny bit of blood stained on it, something easily passed off as a playground injury he figured, he'd seen that excuse being given to Jiji enough times to know it worked.

He turned his gaze back to the fang in his hand and shrugged before taking a bite out of it.

Mmm crunchy, and with some new flavor he hadn't tasted before.

**Ability [Venomous Bite] learned**

He tilted his head at the familiar chime and the feel of something suddenly clicking into place in his mind as he suddenly knew what the black liquid and taste was.

Venom? That was another word for poison right?

In that case..

He glanced back at his rapidly healing shoulder, then glanced at the place on his arm where the spider had scratched earlier, already healed completely.

_'Why didn't it do anything?' _He thought as his face scrunched up in thought, did poison not work on him? Was it another part of his strange ability?

Awesome!

He grinned before finishing of the piece of spider fang and moving on to the rest of the spider

**Ability [Enlarged Field of Vision] learned**

Woah, the world suddenly seemed to expand around him, no not expand, it was the same size, he was just seeing more.

Alot more.

So this is how spiders saw stuff?

It was weird but at the same time oddly cool.

He decided to leave it on so he'd get used to it.

But now he wanted to test his new bite.

His wings popped out and started to hover, then turned back the way he'd just came from. Maybe he'd find something that wasn't a bug to eat, he hadn't found any so far so they were probably deeper in right?

He wondered what actual meat tasted like.

* * *

Naruto crashed hard onto the ground just outside the fence, his shirt shredded off his body which was covered in bloody slashes, even through his exoskeleton.

_'Tigers are scary!' _

He'd found an animal, oh he'd found an animal, but the thing very nearly killed him, despite being stronger than it it was worthless since the thing seemed to be able to dodge everything, even his powerful lunges, its claws tore through his exoskeleton like it was wet tissue paper and he'd never seen anything fight that viciously before in his life, in the end he'd never been more grateful for his wings than he currently was as he'd flown away the minute he'd had the chance.

Assuming he'd be able to kill everything in the forest had been stupid, it seems the deeper in he went the stronger the beasts were so he'd have to gather strength on the outer edges like he'd been doing, but if something really strong decided to come out he'd be dead wouldn't he?

He needed to be more prepared.

First things first, he needed a weapon.

* * *

**Well there it is I've created the first ever (to my knowledge) Naruto and ReMonster Crossover, and given Naruto one of the most OP powers I've ever seen in my life to abuse.**

**Current Abilities List:**

**Absorbtion(His Eating Ability)  
Exoskeleton  
Spider Thread Creation  
Thread Wielding Arts  
Herculean Strength  
Insect Wing Generation  
Aquatic (I won't be counting swim so don't ever expect it on the list)  
Venomous Bite  
****Enlarged Field of Vision****  
**

**The creatures in the Forest of Death are pretty much chakra mutations, but there's no reason there wouldn't be others around the world, I plan on bringing in some ReMonster beasts as chakra mutations, nothing like Slimes, Kobolds or Orcs ofcourse but expect somethings like Seven Colored Bat to show up, though in numerous cases it will take a while for Naruto to meet them as they will NOT be in the forest of death, a few low leveled ones might be in there but if you think he'll be finding Hind Bears or God forbid Red Bears in there then forget it.**

**I might take beasts from other shows as well if I like them, leave me some ideas in the reviews and I'll see if I use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter, hope you like it, don't forget to leave reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naruto took another bite out of the spider leg in his hand with a disgruntled look on his face. He'd come to the conclusion that he'd need a weapon if he wanted to go deeper into the forest than he already had, that was all well and good, if not for some slight issues even his young mind recognized.

One, to get a weapon he needed money and someone that would be willing to sell to him.

He had neither.

And two, even if he had a weapon, there was no one to teach him how to use it.

The second one was easily ignored, there was no better teacher than life and experience and if he kept using the thing in here with his life on the line he'd make his own fighting style with it.

As for the first issue.

Well he was screwed.

Like a damned light bulb.

He'd returned to the forest after he'd fully recovered from his mauling and had started searching for something to fight, he might not have a weapon, but he could still learn to fight better with his body. For the next few days he'd continue to do so until today, he'd stumbled across an entire nest of giant spiders, and could now be seen sitting cross legged on a large pile of them, munching on the top one, well he thinks its a nest, what do you call a big group of spiders anyways, a hive? A cluster? He raised the leg to his mouth again as his thoughts wandered before he froze, his mind focused on the memory of a conversation he'd overheard between two creepy looking guys with black glasses, in the village.

Didn't nests or hives or whatever usually have queens?

As he thought this he noticed he was surrounded by a quickly growing shadow. He dove off the pile of spider corpses with a yelp just in time to avoid being crushed. He flipped onto his legs and turned to look at the spot he'd been sitting. There, crouched on top of the pile was the biggest spider he'd ever seen, even bigger than the fish, about four times bigger than the largest of the spiders he'd hunted before, it's fangs were huge, it's legs thicker than most spiders he'd faced and it, well she he guessed, was glaring right at him.

Kami-sama, how had something so huge managed to hide from him for so long, actually _why_ was she hiding from him, why did she wait so long if she was going to attack anyways?

As he thought this he caught sight of something glinting in the corner of his vision, he briefly threw a glance at it and his eyes widened, his pupils shrinking.

Webs.

His eyes swerved all over the clearing. Webs. Webs! WEBS! Completely surrounding the clearing.

He gulped, so that's why she waited so long, there's no way he'd be able to escape without getting caught in a web for at least a little while, those webs looked stronger and thicker than the norm too. He'd be willing to bet that the brief time he'd be trapped would be more than enough for the queen to finish him off, yeah he wasn't going anywhere.

He looked back at the pissed off queen as cold sweat started to form

"Eheheh, I don't suppose we could talk about this could we?"

**KKKKKKHHHHHHHHHH**

The queen screeched as she launched herself at him, he squealed and leaped out of the way as she crashed behind him in a cloud of dust, he twisted on his heel and tried to attack her from behind, only to have to roll out of the way from a string of web that launched from her backside, he prepared himself to dodge another assault only for the queen to launch a web up into the trees and retract it, pulling herself up and glaring down at him.

He tensed, what was she planning?

He ducked as the queen fired a bullet of compressed webbing at him from her mouth and paled when he heard the sound of breaking wood behind him, he glanced back to see that the bullet had literally torn a hole through the trunk of a tree.

He looked back and saw the queen rearing back, before she launched a salvo of web bullets at him as he started running and dodging for his life

* * *

Anko Mitarashi was an...odd woman, although if one knew of her circumstances then her oddities could be excused. Years ago when she was just an itty bitty Academy student she was approached with an apprenticeship offer to non other that Orochimaru of the Sannin himself. Under the Sannin's instruction she'd grown so much stronger, and learned so much.

Then her sensei turned out to be a traitorous monster that experimented on people in an attempt to gain immortality, apparently tortured her(she said apparently cause she could remember fuck all about those last few weeks), and frickin branded her with some sort of cursed seal.

To make it worse the villagers all associated her with him and thought she'd follow in his footsteps, life in Konoha had been near hell at that point, discrimination, insults, distrust everywhere, the only reason she hadn't been assaulted was because she was a chunin, she only had three friends and one of them was an ANBU so she didn't see her much.

Its only natural that anyone would pick up some quirks in her position.

Like a bit of sadism to people she didn't like.

Or a little exhibitionism.

Or making the Forest of Death her hang out spot.

Ok yeah, that last one was a bit out there but she liked it and don't you dare judge her, and it wasn't like she was stupid enough to go to the really deep parts that even higher leveled ninja stayed the fuck away from, because of a certain creature that claimed it as its territory.

So yeah, she was an odd woman, but she liked to believe she kept a good eye on the happenings on her 'territory'. Which is why when she'd finally returned to her forest she was a bit perturbed at the clear ruckus she could hear from the spiders nest around the west side, had one of the deeper dwellers come to this part of the forest and found the nest, it wasn't common but the simple fact that there was a nest proves that it did happen.

Spider queens are deep forest dwellers after all.

Well deeper than the current one though.

Did the hokage send someone to get rid of them, that was more likely since he normally used this part of the forest for the Chunin exams and sending a bunch of genin that likely didn't have any elemental jutsu and most certainly didn't have the strength needed to pierce the queens shell wasn't exactly wise.

She shrugged and was about to head to a deeper part of the forest when her ears picked up on something, she focused on the sound to try and figure out what it was and sent a bit of chakra to her ears.

"Bad day! Bad Day! Bad day! Bad day!"

She blinked

Well that ruled out the appearance of another deep forest dweller, but that voice had sounded a bit young for a peace time ninja, hell even for a war time ninja now that she thought about it. She absently stretched out her senses.

Well the person certainly had enough chakra to be a shinobi, hell they had more chakra than she did.

She pouted a bit at that fact.

But the chakra was odd, wasn't flowing as well as it should, like it was dormant, despite the sheer amount of it the person actually felt more like a...ci-vil-ia-

"OH FUCK!"

Her thoughts crashed at that as she spun on her heel and launched herself in the direction of the spider nest. Had she been calmer she'd have questioned why the spiders attacking a civilian was causing so much noise or how the civilian child was still alive and come to the conclusion that it likely wasn't a normal civilian, right now though she was a bit distracted by the fact that what sounded to be a civilian child had wandered into the Fucking Forest of Death!

* * *

Naruto was frustrated, if the tiger from before was able to see through his movements then this thing could predict the future. Whenever it seemed like he was about to pull off an attack she seemed to just know it was about to happen and dodge, she was naturally faster than he was, though he'd been able to divert that by kicking the ground rather than running normally, she switched between long range and melee combat on a dime, either coming to the ground and trying to kill him personally or sitting on the trees and launching web bullets at him.

Web bullets that were harder than stone considering when he'd tried to chuck a rock at her she'd fired a web bullet and shattered the rock in mid air. He'd been so surprised by that he'd almost gotten hit by the stupid thing that hadn't even been slowed by the rock it had just shattered through.

If he'd been determined to dodge those things before, he was desperate now.

_'Think Naruto think, I need a plan, I need a really good pla-' _"Woah!" He rolled out of the way of another salvo.

"Oi! I'm thinkin' over here!" He yelled at her

**KKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Yeah hiss hiss to you to lady! Yipe!" That one nearly took off his head!

He grabbed one of the corpses and launched it at her, then dove as it was near shredded by the returning spray of web bullets.

"I'm going to _enjoy_ eating you!" he screamed, in response the queen launched herself at him from the trees. He moved forward a bit so he was dead center of her and caught her, his knees bending from the force as the ground beneath him cratered a bit, with a yell of exertion he threw her into her own web then while she was distracted ripped a tree from the ground and pushed it into her, spinning it around while he moved her on it, before he knew it he was looking at a giant web ball on a stick rather than a spider.

He let it go and slumped a bit as he panted

"hah hah hahah ahahah AHAHAHAHAHAHAH I WIN! HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW WEBS! YEAH! EAT IT! HOW DOES IT TASTE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" his head was thrown back and his arms were on his hips as he laughed victoriously

*ssssssssssss*

What was that?

*sssssssssssssssssss*

He stopped laughing and turned back to the ball of web which had started smoking, a spot at the top seemed to be sizzling and melting

_'Oh you have got to be kidding me.'_

The spider burst out of the top of the web, a menacing green mist escaping her mandibles

"OH COME ON!"

The spider fired a stream of acid at him from her mouth.

* * *

Anko's thoughts at the moment as she watched what she knew to be konoha's jinchuriki start darting around the clearing leaving indents in the ground whenever he moved, dodging web bullets and acid from a creature that would normally require a team of shinobi, or at least an experienced Chunin to deal with and that's only because it doesn't have the speed to keep up with higher tier ninja, all without using a single drop of chakra could be summed up in a simple four word phrase.

What the actual fuck.

She'd arrived at the web barrier a little while prior and cut her way through just in time to see the brat rip a goddamn tree from the earth and beat the spider queen with it.

That shit shouldn't have been possible even _with_ chakra unless you were a monster like Tsunade Senju, but here it was, a tiny brat not even _in_ the academy displaying near impossible physical strength and using it rather well.

What the fuck was even going on?!

And then the thing started shooting acid.

Ok time to step in.

* * *

_'Think Naruto think! How do you kill this thing?!' _Despite that stunt with the tree having cleared the way for him to run, but the thought was inconceivable to him at the moment, with the tiger the thing had scared the ever living shit out of him with how easily with its ferocity, come to think of it it might have had some intimidation factor into it, combat wise the queen seemed to be stronger than the tiger, if only because she seemed to be a lot smarter, but where as the tiger had intimidated him, this thing just PISSED HIM OFF! He still couldn't fly or leap around too much as there was still enough webbing all over the place that it would be risky, so he was grounded.

Suddenly she paused and leaped back up onto a tree just as a fireball crashed into the ground.

"Well that didn't work"

"GAH!" He flung himself away from the voice that had suddenly come from right next to him.

He panted with wide eyes and his hand over his chest as he stared with wide eyes at the newcomer, his eyes near instantly locked on to the her headband **(AN: What did you think he'd notice her state of dress, he's not even in the Academy yet, him knowing about cursing would be excused since, well lets face it the villagers wouldn't censor themselves to him, but not things like this)**

_'Ninja'_

Well that explained where the fireball came from.

His eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure whether to trust this one or not, he hated all the civilians and some ninja helped them but some ninja also saved him. He leaned to the side of caution and narrowed his eyes, prepared for this to become a three way fight rather than a two on one, he probably wouldn't win but one of them _would _be going down with him.

"Who are you?"

The woman threw him a side glance

"I'm the one saving your ass kid, better be grateful" she said before her eyes trained back on the queen

Naruto blinked and relaxed slightly but still kept his guard up, he didn't know this woman and she was from the _village._

He may want to be strong and cool like his Jiji but he had no love or loyalty to that village beyond it being the place his Jiji lives.

Still she was saving him so. He bowed slightly, still prepared to dodge an attack from the woman or the spider who finally seemed to stop observing the newcomer and registering her as new prey.

"Thank you for the assistance"

He said and looked up

"I can't go up to her cause I'd get caught in the webs, could you burn them away?"

Anko blinked at his question and the guarded tone he used, but figured any plan was good, especially when the spider seemed to be able to predict and dodge her ninjutsu.

Why was this thing only a class C beast again, she wasn't fast but her armor and prediction made her dangerous.

She'd hate to fight an A rank or even worse an S rank beast if this is what counted as a C, she idly felt a bit of respect for beast hunters.

A fireball was launched at the queen who dodged out of the way but it continued on to burn the webs covering the clearing, they were rendered to ash and the fire fizzled our nor long after.

Anko was already running up a tree at the queen.

Naruto grinned darkly and if it wasn't a combat situation Anko would have stopped to gape when a pair of insect wings burst from his back and he launched himself up after her.

From there things went down hill quickly for the queen as the problems her lack of speed caused even with her prediction were made apparent, she just couldn't keep up with them and couldn't hit them with either her bullets or acid. It wasn't long after that Naruto finally got the killing blow, her having been sent to the ground and him using his web to retrieve the broken tree and pierce her into the ground from above with it.

This time now out of a combat situation Anko didn't retrain her jaw drop, nor the green tinting of her face as the boy promptly started eating the corpse.

Naruto meanwhile was nearly bouncing in glee

**Ability [Reinforced Web Creation] learned**

**Ability [Advanced Thread Wielding Arts] learned**

**Ability [Web Bullets] learned**

**Ability [Acid Spit] learned**

**Ability [Spider Sense] learned**

Jackpot!

He then remembered he wasn't alone and face the kunoichi that had helped him

"Umm, hey I'm Naruto, nice to meet you I guess"

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 2, hope you liked it**

**See you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who just got done with his finals~ **

**THIS GUY! :D**

**Celebratory update!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a fanmade crossover parody, Naruto and Re:Monster are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kanekiru Kogitsune respectively. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sighed in relief, it hadn't exactly been easy but he'd finally convinced that stubborn woman, 'The Great and Sexy Anko Mitarashi' or something to not tell Hokage-jiji about him.

As he was still a civilian he really didn't need to tell the old man about his abilities, hell even when he became a shinobi he had the right to keep his secrets so long as they weren't a danger to the village, everyone knew that much.

Anko hadn't really cared much

Damn stubborn woman.

In the end he'd had to fully explain what he knew of his power to keep her quiet and she could tell if he lied too.

How annoying.

Not to mention he was almost guaranteed to meet her again as she claimed the outer forest to have been her territory for a a few years already, hell she sometimes even slept in the tower, and he certainly wasn't leaving and going back to that _village_

So yeah, he'd likely be seeing her often if only because she seemed to have taken an interest in him and might seek him out if she got bored.

Well he couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment, arguing with the blasted woman had given him a headache, all he cared about right now was finding a cave and going to sleep, screw waiting for night time.

He found one relatively quickly and wasted no time in webbing the entrance shut and going to bed.

* * *

His eyes shot open as he felt a set of fangs sink into his flesh.

_'What the hell?!'_

He felt several more things latch onto him and sink fangs into him, and he could feel them sucking his blood out.

Luckily he had a healing factor, he'd already lost an otherwise fatal amount, but his body produced as much as it lost.

Stung like a mofo though.

"GAH!"

He practically launched himself to his feet and started ripping them off him only for another to take the place of everyone he ripped off

"Get'em off! Get'em off! Get'em off! Get'em off! Get'em off!"

It probably didn't help that he was halfway panicking and running around in circles.

WAIT!

They were attacking him so that means they could see him somehow right?

The next one he grabbed, rather than throwing it away he squeezed it, it suddenly gained a burst of strength and tried to break free but it wasn't a match for his Herculean Strength he winced at the loud, pained shrieks it gave off as it died and then bit off a chunk of it and swallowed whole.

**Ability [Echolocation] learned.  
****Ability [Pump up] learned.  
Ability [****Vampirephilia] learned.**

He didn't hesitate to send out a pulse of Echolocation.

Bats, very large bats, a whole frickin' colony of them, according to the pulse the cave ran much deeper than he'd thought, the bats had probably been inside when he'd come here and woke up at night to go hunting, but the cave was sealed and a nice meal just so happened to be right there waiting for them.

He couldn't really blame them for attacking him in that case, and it wasn't like it was lethal.

He grimaced as yet another set of fangs sank into him and started draining him.

Just painful.

He spat a wad of acid at the web sealing the cave and covered himself in his exoskeleton, pushing the fangs out, he felt the pressure of the fangs increase from what he now knew to be the bats using that Pump up ability to gain a temporary increase in their strength, it would have probably pierced through before today, but the strength of the queen's exoskeleton had been added to his own.

In the end the bats gave up and all burst out of the cave to feast on the forest creatures.

He sighed in relief before frowning, the cave was clearly their home and they needed to come back later so he couldn't reseal the entrance, and if he left it as is and went to bed the next thing to sink its teeth into him would likely be after meat instead of blood.

Looks like he needed to find a new cave for the night.

He groaned as he started making his way out of the cave before pausing as a sound caught his attention.

What was that? It sounded kind of like one of those bats, but smaller and weaker.

And pained?

He turned his head to the sound and saw one of the bats laying there on the ground, a baby by the look of it, considering its size. It was squeaking weakly and he could make out that one of its wings was bent at an odd angle.

It had probably been one of the bats he'd thrown off and unlike the others its young body hadn't been able to take it, bit why was it by itself? Where was its mo-

The one he'd eaten.

Damn.

It released another pained squeak and he couldn't help but wince, this was his fault, he couldn't just leave it here.

He walked up to it and hesitantly picked it up, careful to not aggravate its wing and cradled it in one arm, he willed away the armor on the other arm and put it to...her, it was female, mouth. He winced as he felt her fangs sink into his forearm and start drinking, well it was better than the whole colony doing it, he got used to it fairly quickly.

He grimaced a bit as he walked out of the cave, he had no clue how to treat her wing, he could only hope that that Anko woman showed up at the forest tomorrow and that she'd be willing to help.

* * *

Anko was making her way to the forest the next day with a grin on her face, she'd finally gotten to enjoy some fresh dango from her favorite shop after the hellish, dangoless months of that mission, she was damn near euphoric, and she'd even gotten a to go box too.

It was a good day to be Anko Mitarashi she decided.

She could see the forest coming closer and would have smiled wider if she could.

A box of dango in her forest, what more could a girl ask for.

You know, besides the slow, agonizing death of her bastard ex-sensei.

She saw the gate come up and was about to jump over it when something caught her eye.

There leaning against a tree a bit away from the forest and using a blanket made of webs was the blond gaki from yesterday, huh she thought he said that he slept in caves in the forest.

The kid seemed to somehow notice she was there and turned to look up at her before getting up, the web blanket now acting as a cloak, and starting to wave her over.

She raised a brow and went to see what the brat wanted, when she landed, the blond took a breath and actually bowed, a small one but a bow none the less, she'd known him for less that 2 hours and even she knew that wasn't like him.

"Umm morning, Mitarashi-san"

"Whad'ya want gaki?"

A tick mark appeared on his head and she smirked, wondering how he'd react.

To her disappointment he just took a deep breath and let it go.

"Ano, I kinda need your help" he said then shifted the cloak so she could see him cradling a large, sleeping bat in his arm while still using the cloak to keep it shaded from the sun so it didn't wake, she could tell one of its wings were broken and she raised an eyebrow at the kid

"Do you know how to treat a broken wing?" he asked

* * *

In what appeared to be a medical office a young girl, no older than 15 or 16 relaxed into a comfy rotating chair, laying on the floor surrounding her were 3 puppies, well not puppies, they were too old to be puppies yet too young to be dogs, they were still referred to as puppies though, at least by her.

This was Hana Inuzuka, clan heiress of the Inuzuka clan, one of the few Inuzuka in history to ever have not one, not even two, but three ninken partners, though some say it doesn't count because they're triplets but what do those jealous bastards know, a prodigy in the medical arts, especially in relation to animals, being a licensed veterinarian despite her young age, shinobi career and responsibilities as an heiress.

Huh, she might just be a prodigy at time management as well.

She, unlike what one might expect from an Inuzuka, especially the heiress actually didn't display any feral traits, her brown hair rather than wild and untamed was smooth and long, tied in a low ponytail with two bangs framing her face, her black eyes were also round, rather than slit, and she radiated an air of calmness, oh she had the trademark Inuzuka claws and fangs but many ninja sharpened their nails to be used as weapons, and the fangs weren't exactly apparent when her mouth was closed, honestly if it were not for the Inuzuka Fang Tattoos on her face and her trio of ninken partners one would not even recognize her as an Inuzuka, though anyone who's seen her on the battlefield can tell you the Inuzuka blood runs strong in her.

Today, was a good day to be Hana Inuzuka, she didn't have any training with her mother today, or any missions lined up for her, she was attending her vet clinic today, not many went to the vet in a ninja village either so today she could just sit back in her office, with a nice cup of tea and rela-

**SLAM!**

"HEY HANA-CHAAAN!~"

God dammit Anko.

* * *

Hana stared dully at the small child in a cloak made of spiderwebs, cradling what she could tell to be a baby devil bat from the forest of death by its tail, and warily staring down her and her partners as if they were about to attack him at any time, she glanced up at her friend who grinned at her then back at the kid then back at her friend.

"Anko, why is there a devil bat in my office, more importantly, how did a small child acquire a baby bat from the forest of death?" she said calmly. After all the only way for that to happen is if someone gave him something from the forest of death as a pet, the forest of death bats have started flying to the village or he himself was in the forest.

She didn't like any of those possibilities to be honest.

It was Naruto that answered her "Her colony tried to drain me, I killed her mother and accidentally broke her wing, the whole thing was kinda my fault though so I figured I'd watch after her until her wing was fixed."

Hana stopped at that information and stared at him incredulously, was she supposed to believe that not only did this kid apparently survive getting mauled by a colony of giant vampire bats but actually killed one and injured another, even if the injured was a baby? Individually sure, the bats weren't all that strong but even then for a kid this young that would be a stretch, but an entire colony is something even ninja are wary of due to the sheer number.

She glanced at Anko and could tell she was surprised to, though not incredulous, like she didn't know about this before now, so the kid probably hadn't explained much to her, but even now that she did, could believe it possible for him to do, was it something to do with the kid's tenant or something else?

Her curiosity was piqued, but before anything she had her responsibility as a vet to fulfill.

"Alright just give her here and we'll have that wing fixed right up" she said reaching for her

Naruto's eyes shifted warily between her and the bat before he handed her over, and she immediately noticed a change in his posture, where as before he was ready to bolt while defending himself if the need arose, now he was tense to strike at the slightest hint that she would do something to the bat, damn, she knew who he was but he's way too young to be this wary of others, what happened to him. Her eyes briefly met Anko's, who's grin faded just long enough to give an angry look and jerk her head to the village.

Her eyes frosted over for a second.

_'What the hell have these people done to an innocent child?!'_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard growling and looked down, looks like the Hainmaru Triplets had registered his change in posture as a threat and were reacting accordingly, now surrounding her and ready to attack, which just made Naruto even more ready for a fight.

"Stop" she said firmly

The three looked up at her inquisitively but she just looked back at them with a firm, authoritative look on her face.

"Stop. Now." She repeated and the three relaxed

Naruto relaxed as well but was still pretty tense, she looked at him seriously

"Listen kid, I know who you are, and you don't have a reason to trust me, but I'm not like the others, I promise you that I don't hate you"

He narrowed his eyes but still didn't relax, she wasn't surprised, she didn't expect him to just take her words at face value after all.

"And even if I did hate you-" her hand glowed green and she brought it to the bat's wing, his eyes widened in shock as the wing seemed to realign itself before his eyes

"As a veterinarian its my job to treat any animal brought to my care regardless of feelings towards the owner" She finished as she reached back and pulled out a splint and some bandages

"I've repaired the bone but it'll be a week or so before she's able to fly again, just keep her wing in the splint and she'll be fine" she said returning the bat to him.

He carefully took the bat and once again cradled her to his chest, he simply stared down at the sleeping bat for a while with a warm smile, amazing how quickly the kid had apparently taken a liking to her, then again she is rather cute Hana admitted to herself watching the curled up baby bat the size of a puppy.

Naruto looked up from the bat to turn a grateful smile to Hana.

"Thank you"

Hana smiled back and pat him on the head, pleased to see that while he did tense and flinch at her touch he didn't seem to be ready for combat anymore, at least not at the moment.

"No problem kid, just remember if you plan on letting her go when her wings are healed pass by once more before you do so I can give a final checkup." she said to Naruto who nodded in response and gave her a small bow before turning to Anko and bowing to her as well.

"And thank you Mitarashi-san" he said to her as a surprised look briefly flashed across her face before returning to her normal exuberant grin.

"Ah think nothing of it brat, speaking of what are you gonna name her anyways."

Naruto tilted his head at that

"a name?" he hadn't thought to give her one, especially since she'd only be with him while she recovered.

It was Hana who answered

"Well you'd need something to call instead of just 'the bat', even if she'll only be with you for a little while" she said

Naruto looked down at the bat with a considering look on his face

"Mayu, would that be a good name?" he considered out loud.

"I think its a good name" said Hana while Anko shrugged "Can't really say how good it is but I wouldn't keel over laughing at someone if they introduced themselves as that"

Naruto nodded, Mayu it was then.

"So uhh, Ok, Mayu here will be fine now will someone please tell me how on earth a small child apparently not only survived a devil bat swarm, but also killed one and injured another." Hana asked

Naruto seemed to think about it for a while before complying

"I went into a cave to sleep and sealed the entrance, there was a colony of them there and since they couldn't get out they latched on to me" he said shuddering at the memory of Kami knows how many fangs piercing into him, its probably only because they were all crowding him that the tails weren't involved as well.

"Wait, a cave? you sleep in caves? and more so, you sleep in the forest of death?!" she yelled at the boy who nodded in response

Hana looked at her friend in disbelief, hoping for it to be a joke, but was disappointed when Anko just nodded in response. Her eyes swirved back to the kid.

"Why?!"

He shrugged "I prefer the forest to this village, by far" the certainty at which he said he preferred a forest with more deadly chakra mutations than normal animals over the village made her want to rip into all the villagers that had driven him to that point.

She shook her head to focus, she'd rage to herself in private later, she was still curious.

"And how exactly did you seal the caves?"

"Same way I made the cloak" he said showing a finger and shooting out a small string from it

"W-wha, you can use jutsu? I've never seen one that makes string be-" she was interrupted by the blond who shook his head

"It's not a jutsu, I can't even use chakra, Jiji won't teach me no matter how much I ask since he said that would be showing favoritism" Hana blinked

"It's not a jutsu, then what the hell was, no, before that what do you mean favoritism? who is this jiji you're talking about?"

"Hokage-jiji"

"..."

Anko burst out laughing at the look on her friend's face.

And to think she'd just been planning on relaxing in her office for most of the day.

God dammit Anko.

* * *

Hana sighed to herself as the pair left her office her head coming to rest on her hand while the other brought up her now cold cup of coffee to her lips.

She was a kunoichi, she was used to odd things happening but, this was too much dammit, the kids ability, not even a kekkei genkai since it didn't use chakra, was quite frankly bullshit, it wasn't fair, and that was without chakra backing him up?

Seriously that's bullshit dammit!

She'd agreed to keep it to herself on the terms that as a civilian there was no obligation for his abilities to be known by the Hokage.

Even then she'd been leery of keeping it secret, this could be because of the fox after all, but Anko had apparently known what she was thinking and pulled her to the side saying, that with his chakra still not even unlocked, the fox wouldn't have a means of influencing his body that much, the most it could do in there was increase his Uzumaki healing factor and his chakra, and even that was involuntary given the function of Jinchuuriki seals.

So in the end she'd keep it to herself.

She brought her cup to her lips again but tasted nothing and looked down at her cup.

It was empty.

She glanced over at the coffee machine only to see it was also empty with a note on it.

**'Got a bit thirsty while you were talking to the brat, thanks for the coffee Hana-chan~" **

At the bottom left corner of the note was a drawing of a chibi Anko giving her a peace sign.

God Dammit Anko.

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me brat, be grateful that the Great and Magnificent Anko-Sama, will be taking the time to help you unlock your chakra"

Naruto blinked at that.

Why?!

Seriously why would she just offer to teach him out of the blue like that, it made no sense!

They didn't know eachother, not really anyway, and he hadn't even so much as thought about asking her.

"Um..why?"

"Because you interest and amuse me, and I wanna see what you'd do if you could use it of course!"

Naruto sweat dropped.

That was it?! Seriou- no, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, roll with it.

He needed something to do since he'd be avoiding the FoD for a while as Mayu healed anyways.

* * *

**Devil Bats: The result of chakra and Yoki mutating common vampire bats, at maximum size they are about 1.7 meters across in wingspan, which is the approximate size of the worlds largest bat, Acerodon jubatus, or the Golden Capped Fruit Bat, considering the three known species of vampire bats can all fit in the palm of a child's hand and are still considered dangerous, yeah, these things are pretty deadly, made even more so my their devil like, arrow headed tails which can be used as a weapon, to whip, slash, stab and constrict prey, their minor control of their own blood, and their pump up ability.**

**A low D class Mutation by itself, raised to high D Class when attacking as a swarm.**

* * *

**Current abilities list**

**Absorbtion  
****Exoskeleton  
****Spider Thread Creation  
****Thread Wielding Arts  
****Herculean Strength  
****Insect Wing Generation  
****Aquatic (I won't be counting swim so don't ever expect it on the list)  
****Venomous Bite  
****Enlarged Field of Vision  
****Reinforced Web Creation  
****Advanced Thread Wielding Arts  
****Web Bullets  
****Acid Spit  
****Spider Sense  
Echolation  
Pump Up  
Vampirephilia**

* * *

**And that's about it for this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Ttfn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey guys, its time for chapter 4.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a fanmade crossover parody, Naruto and Re:Monster are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kanekiru Kogitsune respectively. Please support the official releases.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto stared down at his hand in awe, this, this was amazing, he could _feel _the power flowing through him, increasing his physical abilities and senses far beyond what they once were, he could see and hear further and more clearly, he slowly clenched his hand into a fist and gained a look of concentration on his face, and his fist became shrouded in a blue grow. He looked down at the ground and raised his fist, before bringing it down as hard as he possibly could. The ground caved and the force of the punch sent out shockwaves of air, blowing away every thing around him as the earth was torn asunder in an expanding circle of devastation, he used his other arm to shield Mayu from the buffeting winds as his cloak was blown off.

In the end it was just him standing in a massive circle of razed ground staring in aw at what he'd just accomplished, he'd known he'd be really stong, what with his Herculean Strength and all, but this?

Unreal.

"DAMN"

He snapped out of his revere and looked to where the voice came from, Anko was standing at the edge of the crater looking down at him with a bit of awe in her expression before it was quickly wiped away when she noticed him looking.

"Ok I'll admit, that was frickin' awesome brat" she said

It was also a bit scary to be honest, she'd sensed he that he had a lot of chakra before and thought that was it.

She'd been wrong, Oh so wrong, she hadn't felt the sheer magnitude of his chakra till he'd actually unleashed it.

It was dense enough to be fucking visible!

Huh the boy was pretty lucky they'd unlocked it now, if he'd waited to have it unlocked half way through his first year at the Academy like the other non clan brats, God knows what would happen with his control, it would still be hell to get it under control but it wouldn't be flat out impossible.

And then there was that super punch, Kami she'd actually had to dodge out of the way from that blast, and she **still **got buffeted a bit from the winds it generated, it wasn't a Tsunade punch by any means but he was still growing, and it probably would be at some point.

What on Earth would this boy grow into.

Her face stretched into a massive grin and she unconsciously licked her lips.

She didn't know but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to find out!

Screw just waiting to see what happened this was way too interesting!

But that could come later, right now they had to run like he devil was after them before the someone came to investigate that chakra surge.

"Okay good job, now we might wanna get out of here before someone comes running, unless you plan to explain about the power of yours"

His eyes widened and he quickly ran over and got his his cloak, which was still intact, huh, that's some really durable silk, and threw it over himself once again shielding the bat before his wings burst out and he rocketed off to a nearby forest with her following behind him on foot.

* * *

It was about two hours later that the two felt it safe to head back. Anko had started teaching him the leaf sticking exercise.

He was still at the not obliterating or blowing up the leaf stage.

**BOOM!**

"God dammit!"

And hadn't moved on from that stage this time either. She popped another dango into her mouth as she watched him get knocked onto his ass again, next to her Mayu was happily draining a stray cat that had wandered to the onto field that Naruto had killed for her after she'd woken up since he didn't want her latching on to him right in range of the exploding leaves, the were harmless and only had a bit of force but he figured he couldn't be too careful, plus he figured he'd just eat what was left of the cat afterwards.

Never waste food after all.

**BOOM!**

**"**That one actually hurt a bit"

Anko sighed, this didn't seem like it was working.

Maybe she was going about this wrong, I mean she's certainly never heard of someone blowing up or obliterating the leaf before.

Then again she'd never seen someone with this much chakra do the exercise before either, they usually already had some really good control before they had this much.

She wasn't an expert on chakra control either so she didn't really know what to do to fix this.

Maybe she should ask for a bit of help?

**BOOM!**

"FUUUUUU-"

She sighed again, yeah she'd need some help.

"Hey Gaki!" she called out

He turned to her with a curious look on his face

"Hai, Mitarashi-Sensei?"

Sensei huh? She kinda liked that, but-

"Oi! none of that Mitarashi crap, call me Anko"

"Hai, Anko-Sensei"

She grinned, yeah she could get used to that.

"How'd you like to meet another one of my friends?"

She noted that he wasn't as wary as when she first brought up Hana, perhaps he was starting to trust her and her friends a bit more.

* * *

Naruto waved back at his new teacher as she leaped away, telling him to meet her at the same training ground tomorrow and she'd bring her friend with her, he figured he'd just sleep in a tree at the grounds tonight, he absently took a large bite out of the stray cat's withered husk of a corpse.

**Ability [Unmatched Balance] learned**

Ugh, God this was dry, he absently thought as he finished it off in a few more bites, sucking in the tail like one sucked in a noodle.

**Ability [Night Vision] learned  
**

Huh, he could also tell his senses of smell and hearing were a lot better, but he didn't feel the familiar click in his head, maybe it wouldn't happen for things like that?

Not bad, kinda feel like having something really juicy now though.

As he thought this his ears picked up the sound of something beating through the air, was that flapping?

* * *

A black raven gracefully flew over a few trees heading back to its nest, it had had a good day,, found a bunch of field mice, had a big lunch.

Yeah, life was good.

It gave a squack of surprise as a web suddenly burst out of nowhere and attached to its stomach before it was pulled out of the air.

Yeah, its life was good. Too bad it was now over.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he waited for his sensei to arrive, he'd actually had a pretty decent night last night, he'd found a few more stray cats and a 5 more birds and had gotten 3 new abilities!

From the cat's he'd gotten 'Feline flexibility and 'Incredible Agility' and the birds had given him 'Bird Wings Generation'. He was a bit disappointed that was all he got but they _were _just regular animals. The birds helped his eyesight though, especially that creepy one with the spinning head (Thank Kami he didn't get _that_ as an ability) and the cats improved his smelling and hearing.

He'd tried out his new wings the moment he'd gotten them, 2 absolutely massive black wings had emerged from his back, and when he said massive he meant each one was bigger than he was when fully spread.

Turns out they were slower and less maneuverable than his bug wings even if they looked cooler, they were still ok but against faster enemies, multiple enemies, enemies that can aim or just when he was in a rush the bug wings were superior.

He didn't let it discourage him though, he's sure he could think of _some _use for them, he'd just need to be a bit creative.

On another note he tried to use his advanced thread wielding to make himself some new clothes.

It was an exercise in futility, turns out even if he was able to make the threads into cloth, making the cloth into clothing still required actual sowing equipment...and ability.

On the plus side he had a blanket to sleep with that night, and he was able to punch a hole through another one to use as a much better non hooded cloak, and boy it wasn't easy the cloth had been really strong, reasonable considering it had been made of Spider Queen Reinforced Silk, he'd actually needed to use quite a bit of strength to punch through it.

After that he'd just fed Mayu with his own blood again, and flew around with her since she couldn't fly for herself anymore because of him.

He found her little chitters cute when he did, he thought he detected genuine excitement in them when he flew at speeds he knew were much faster than what she could even when she could fly on her own, and he honestly liked having her cuddle up to him with her tail wrapped around his arm while they slept, it was a bit odd for her to be sleeping at night, what with her being a bat and all, but with how often she'd been woken that day he supposed it was natural.

She was actually awake now, though she was taking shelter from the light beneath his cloak, she was hanging on his arm with her tail wrapped around it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, he turned and his eyes zoomed in on the two women rapidly closing in on his position.

"Anko-sensei!" He called out.

"Yo Gaki" she greeted as they slowed to a walk.

Naruto's gaze shifted to the woman behind his sensei and his smile dimmed but remained in place, his eyes narrowing a fraction of an inch. The woman was about the same age as Anko-sensei, had long, black hair, kept out of her red eyes with a ring inside them with her Konoha headband, she was dressed in a standard chunin flack jacket with a red, sleeveless version of the standard shinobi uniform underneath, though with their legs coming up shorter than usual at her shins' halfway point (Kurenai's canon appearance when she was a chunin, before she wore the bandage dress)

"Is this the friend you were telling me about yesterday sensei?" he asked a slight cautious tone to his voice.

"Yep this is her!" Was the cheerful response.

Naruto nodded and gave the woman a slight bow "Uzumaki Naruto" he said and saw her eyes widened in recognition, but no anger or hatred.

_'Huh, thats two of Anko-sensei's friends that didn't despise him on sight' _he thought to himself as she gave a nod and slight bow herself

"Yuhi Kurenai" she introduced herself before turning a raised brow to her friend

"Sensei?"

"Yep! The brat interested me so I decided to take him on as a little protege" She said to the woman who gained a worried expression on her face as she turned back to him

"Oh God you poor child, you're not hurt are you?" she asked

"Words hurt Nai-chan" Anko pouted with folded arms and Yuhi-san suddenly gained a small smirk and giggled a bit

"Sorry sorry, its just, you as a teacher-"

"I'll have you know I could be a great teacher if I wanted to be" she said back, huffing in mock offense

"Right Right, sure Anko" she conceded, though the slight chuckle while doing so would make one doubt its sincerity.

"So what is it you needed my help with?" she asked her friend who put a hand behind her head

"Did you that chakra surge yesterday?" she asked

"Did I feel it, more like it suddenly smacked me and everyone else that could sense it in the face, chakra over jonin level in amount suddenly appearing out of nowhere, yeah I felt it, people were running all over the place trying to find out what the hell it was until the end of the day when the culprit went to the hokage and said it was just a training incident."

Anko nodded "I was the one that reported to the hokage and the surge came from him" she said pointing her thumb at him

Kurenai froze and seemed to contemplate that for a while before laughing softly to herself again "Good one Anko but seriously what did you need my help with?"

Anko didn't laugh back, she just continued staring at Kurenai who stopped laughing "You are kidding right?"

Her eyes widened as Anko still didn't laugh back before turning a shocked look at him then back at Anko then at him again, he simply nodded.

Then Anko finally spoke up again "Well you see the problem is, with all that chakra, comes control issues, show her Gaki"

Naruto nodded and shifted his cloak to get Mayu, Kurenai's eyes got even wider at the sight of her

"Is that a devil bat?" She asked in stunned deadpan

She was ignored as Naruto handed Mayu off to Anko and he went to a nearby bush before plucking out a leaf, and putting it on his forehead.

_'Ah the leaf exer-'_

**BOOM!**

She actually flinched back in surprise at the sudden noise, her jaw falling open in shock.

She'd never seen such horrible control and such a large amount of power that it actually caused a leaf to _explode _before.

It was neat.

"Tha-that's-"

"Yeah its bad, really really bad, and I'm no control expert like you so I figured some advice would be prudent here" Anko gave a sheepish grin to her friend who just stared back at her and her student in mute shock.

* * *

Once they finally snapped Kurenai out of her shock, she'd immediately gained a determined glint in her eyes.

Apparently control that horrible literally offended her, and she'd made it a personal goal to get his control to the level ANBU medics would go green with envy even if it took _years._

And that's how Naruto Uzumaki got his second sensei.

Turns out the problem with which the exercise was easily fixed, the leaf exercise was usually easy and given to academy students because of their pitiful reserves at the time, for Naruto it was like trying to squeeze tar through the eye of a needle without getting any tar on the needle itself.

Using a powerhose.

So the matter was simply having him do a more chakra intensive exercises and work his way up to the leaf, which would to him be one of the hardest exercises instead of the easiest.

Which is why he was now being rocketed from a tree like he'd been shot out of a cannon, but at least he was improving she absently thought.

Unfortunately not everything could go your way, as she learned when she tried to write up a schedule he could do on his own.

"I can't do this"

She blinked at that and raised a brow

"Oh and why is that?" she asked, no matter how much that control gnawed at her she would not train a slacker.

"I don't know what's on this" he said holding up the rolled up scroll.

"Then open it and read it"

"I can't do that"

Her eyes narrowed what he playing a joke of some kind?

"And why not?"

"I can't read."

Her thoughts halted. Oh. Ohhhh. What?!

"You...can't read? At your age?!" Even Anko has stopped playing with the bat, that she still needed to explain to her later, to turn a surprised look at her student.

He shook his head negative "No one would ever teach me how"

That's...Ok, wow, really Konoha?

Her respect for the village and its people was rapidly decreasing, and it wasn't at an all time high with how they treated her Best friend before in the first place.

"Don't you start school in a year gaki, how did you plan on doing that if you couldn't read?" Anko piped in

He shrugged "I'd have thought of something"

She somehow doubted that.

She sighed "You know what I'd like to have a few words with your caretakers" yeah, a few words, and quite possibly a genjutsu demonstration, honestly she lost her father to the Kyubi but you don't see her taking it out on an innocent child of all things.

"Don't have any" Her eye twitched

"...what?"

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention, he lives in the forest of death, its where I found him, he's just out cause he's taking care of Mayu here." Anko piped in

Kurenai paled "You live in the forest of death?!"

He nodded "Its nice there, lots of food to hunt and no villagers"

"I-I see" _'NO I DON'T! HUNT? DID HE SAY HUNT?! HE HUNTS THINGS FROM THE FOREST OF DEATH AS FOOD?!' _

Giving no external display of her internal freak out she smiled serenely at the small blond

"Hey Naruto, why don't you stay over at my place for a while?"

"Wha-ah no that's fi-"

"Why don't you stay over at my place for a while?" She cut him off

"E-eh, B-but...Mother of God what is that thing?!"

**"Why don't you stay over at my place for a while?"**

"Ha-Hai!" He shrieked, skin almost bleached white.

She suddenly shifted and became inexplicably cheery "Right, come along now and we'll get you a nice hot meal and bath, and then we can get started on teaching you how to read"

"H-Hai Yuhi-sensei!"

"Oh please Naruto, Kurenai is fine"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei!"

She hummed a bit as she walked off

Naruto turned wide eyes to meet those of Anko, who'd also gone pale, with Mayu now hiding in her coat.

"W-What the hell was that thing?!"

"I...I have no idea"

"I-It had bleeding eyes!"

"Yeah I noticed!"

Naruto gulped and trembled a bit

"Scary~Kurenai-sensei is scary" He murmured to himself.

"Naruto!"

He startled "C-Coming Kurenai-sensei!" He quickly got Mayu from Anko and ran after the red eyed woman.

He'd never been so scared in his life, even when he'd had his first encounter with the villagers!

Was he gonna be alright?

* * *

**Current abilities list**

**Absorbtion  
****Exoskeleton  
****Spider Thread Creation  
****Thread Wielding Arts  
****Herculean Strength  
****Insect Wing Generation  
****Aquatic (I won't be counting swim so don't ever expect it on the list)  
****Venomous Bite  
****Enlarged Field of Vision  
****Reinforced Web Creation  
****Advanced Thread Wielding Arts  
****Web Bullets  
****Acid Spit  
****Spider Sense  
Echolation  
Pump Up  
Vampirephilia  
Unmatched Balance  
Night Vision  
Feline Flexibility  
Incredible Agility  
Bird Wings Generation**

* * *

**Well that wraps up another nice little chapter.**

**Now I know you guys might be upset with the pacing, I hate slow chapters to, but I gotta set up the story before I move on.**

**I've seen guys that rush in with a bunch of time skips and expositions and I've seen what its done to potentially good stories, so I'm trying my best to not fall into that trap.**

**Sorry again, but please bare it with me.**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**BoH56 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright 100 reviews! :D**

**BladeofHell56 is happy~**

**My beloved readers, thank you again for your support, it means a lot to us authors to see our work being appreciated like this!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a fanmade crossover parody, Naruto and Re:Monster are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kanekiru Kogitsune respectively. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Naruto sighed as he lowered himself into the warm bubbly water, looking around the nice tile bathroom he was currently in as he did so.

"This place is really nice" he muttered "Don't you think so Mayu" He chirped at the little bat in his arms.

Mayu squeaked back at him and he chuckled, putting her on his head as he leaned back and let himself soak.

"Neh, Mayu, think I should tell her about my power, I can tell she's curious about how I survived in the FoD, even if she doesn't ask, but-" Anko-sensei had found out, and he'd already told Inuzuka-san, and the more people that knew a secret the less likely it would remain a secret.

But, she'd done so much for him, already.

On the other hand, they'd just met that day, it might be a mistake to tell her already, it may have been a mistake to tell Inuzuka-san about it as well, looking back he'd probably gotten caught up in his gratefulness at her healing Mayu, and not betraying him like he'd been 75% expecting at the time.

Even then all she'd really done was her job, this was different, Kurenai-sensei had taken him into her home, was letting him use her bath, had gotten him new clothes (though she'd really just had Anko do it) and was out there cooking him an actual hot meal right now.

That's not to mention the fact that she was going to teach him how to read and Kami-sama knows he's wanted to learn how to do that for a while now.

She'd done more for him than Hokage-Jiji, or even Anko-sensei had, and Anko-sensei had certainly done more than he'd ever been expecting from anyone, could he not then trust her with this?

He rolled up his eyes to look at Mayu

"What do you think I should do girl?" May just tilted her head at him. He sighed and closed his eyes, he'd think about it later, right now he just wanted to soak in the best bath he'd had in his life so far.

* * *

Kurenai took a whiff of the shirt Naruto had discarded when he'd entered the bathroom and recoiled with a look of disgust on her face, she could tell he washed it often as best he could since there was no smell of sweat or grime but there was only so much that could be done without actual soap, and the scent of blood clung to the shirt so much she's surprised it hadn't been permanently died red, it was only her desensitization to the scent due to Kunoichi life that kept her from throwing up. She still wondered how on Earth he'd survived the FoD but had resolved herself to not pry...

For now.

Absently tossing it into the trash and made her way to the kitchen, she'd asked Anko to pick up some clothes for him earlier so those had to go.

_'What to make for a kid just now having their first real meal?'_

The boy had apparently lived on small helpings of rice and water before he'd started hunting himself

For one thing he definitely needed some greens in his stomach, something he'd never had till this point, and some actual _cooked _meat to. Humming in consideration for a bit she decided sweet and spicy stir fry to be a reasonable solution and set to work.

Hearing the door open after a while she called out.

"Anko put your new clothes in the guest room, third door to the left"

"Hai Kurenai-Sensei" she heard before the sound of light thuds on the floor as he walked off.

* * *

Naruto entered the room and looked around, it was nice, he thought, absently taking Mayu off his head and placing her on the bed, when he did he noticed a scroll on it and picked it up, there was a little note attached to it with a small drawing of Chibi Anko on it.

He sweatdropped.

_'Did she forget I can't read?'_

* * *

Anko suddenly perked up from her dango as if just remembering something and then facepalmed.

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei?" She turned her head to regard the young boy, still only in a towel around his waist as he held up a scroll with a note on it.

"I didn't find the close Anko-sensei was supposed to have left me, but there this scroll with a note on it on the bed, I think she forgot that I couldn't read"

Kurenai sweatdropped, yeah that sounded like Anko.

With a sigh she collected the scroll from Naruto and pulled off the note, her eyes going over its content

**Yo Gaki, your clothes are in here, its called a storage scroll, just push some chakra into the mark in the middle of it and your stuff will pop right out, press stuff to the mark and pour chakra and it'll get pulled in, figured this was best given how you normally live, its easily portable and shit. Don't bother thanking me, any kind, smart, strong, magnificent in every conceivable way person would do the same.  
**

**Anko-sama the Great and Powerful.**

Rolling her eyes at her friend she crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash.

"This is what's called a storage scroll" She said giving it back to Naruto

"It's used to, as the name implies, store things by ninja, Anko put your clothes in it, just push some chakra in it to get whats inside it and if you want to put something inside push whatever it is you're trying to put into it, unto the symbol in the center and push chakra through it."

Naruto nodded with a smile and took back the scroll "Arigatou, Kurenai-sensei" He said giving a small bow before running back to the guest room.

"No running inside Naruto!"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei!" The footsteps slowed down as she returned to preparing supper.

She'd already finished preparing the food and was putting it on their plates when she heard the door open and the sound of foot steps and turned to face her guest.

He was now wearing a blue, button up long sleeved pajama shirt with a red spiral on the back and a pair of matching blue pants.(His canon pajamas minus the retarded hat), Mayu now sitting comfortably in his hair.

"You look good in those" she smiled as she set the plates on the table and took a seat

"Thank you" He nodded and pulled up a chair and sat across from her

"Itadakimasu" he muttered and took a bite and his eyes widened

"Mmmm" hummed in delight.

"Like it?" She asked with a smile. He nodded excitingly and started digging in with gusto eliciting a small chuckle from her, for all how he seems to be more mature and jaded than his age would imply its seems he is still a child at heart.

In just a few minutes Naruto had already cleaned his plate and released a sigh of contention.

"That was the best thing I've ever tasted"

Kurenai glanced up from her own meal "Considering your diet up till now I'd be insulted if it wasn't" she replied, before her eyes widened

Still smiling he brought his arms up to pick Mayu off his head and cradled her in one arm "Supper time Mayu" he sang, bringing forearm up to her mouth and she eagerly chomped down on it.

"What are you doing?!" she near screeched at him and he looked at her in confusion.

"Umm I'm feeding Mayu?" He replied

"I can see that! Why are you letting her suck your blood?!"

"Well she is a vampire bat, what else would I feed her?"

"But..but"

"Ah if its about my health don't worry, I heal really fast, its how I survived being swarmed by her colony in the first place, they couldn't drain me fast enough and I made more blood to replace whatever they drained."

For a while Kurenai tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out, in the end she just groaned and pinched her temple to combat the arising headache

_'Roll with it Yuhi, just roll with it' _She told herself before sighing and regarding him again, she didn't plan to ask but since he brought up the topic of his survival himself.

"And what about the other creatures, how on Earth did you survive and even hunt those?" she questioned.

Naruto tensed briefly and seemed to get a contemplative expression on his face as if deciding whether to tell her or not, Kurenai actually felt a bit nervous, while she wouldn't pry if he didn't want to tell her she did admit to being extremely curious.

Finally after a few minutes of silence he nodded to himself and turned to her.

"You have to keep it a secret if I tell you, you can't tell anyone, even Hokage-Jiji about it" he said

Kurenai was conflicted at that, if it was something really important then should she really keep it from the hokage? Then again Anko seems to know and if she believes it will be alright to keep it from the hokage then she guesses its alright.

Kurenai nods in agreement

"Recently I discovered that I had this ability..." He started and went on to explain how he first stumbled into the forest, how he'd through bare luck managed to impale a giant beetle with a sharp piece of wood when it had opened its mouth to eat him and how he'd been so hungry that he'd started eating the corpse and discovering his power.

She had been, understandably skeptical at first, an ability like that was unheard of, and to not use chakra, hell to possess it before he could even use chakra, it wasn't the most believable story out there.

He'd then proceeded to pick up her couch with one hand and cover his other one up to the elbow in his chitin armor.

And now that headache had started throbbing, oh that's just lovely.

Massaging her temple with a groan as Naruto got bored waiting for her to finish processing everything and started tossing the couch and catching it like a damn baseball while he waited, she thought everything over, trying to decide how best to react in this situation before letting out a sigh and coming to a simple conclusion:

"Put down the couch Naruto"

_'Fuck it'_

She was gonna brush it off and continue on like it was nothing important.

She could think about it later, right now she was gonna teach this boy how to read.

* * *

"You know, looking at her now that I actually have her in my arms, she's actually pretty cute" Kurenai cooed tickling Mayu's stomach with her finger.

"I know right, it surprised me too but the little bloodsucker's frickin' adorable" Anko piped in next to her with a grin.

**CRACK**

The two casually leaned away from eachother as a black and blonde blur shot passed through the gap in between the two of them.

A crash sounded out throughout the field, their student digging up yet another trench in the earth.

"Uuuuuggghh~"

"Walk it off gaki!" Anko called out glancing behind her

naruto pulled himself out of the trench he'd dug up in the ground and brushed off some dust from his clothes, like Kurenai had stated previously if he wanted his control to improve they'd needed to start on something more chakra consuming than the leaf sticking exercise, so they started him on tree/wall walking.

It was by no means going well but he was making progress, which was better than the leaf sticking exercise, he at least no longer completely distroyed the trunk and caused the tree to fall anymore.

It was clear to Anko that he was in a much better state than before, now that he'd been given access to actual soap it showed, his skin was looking healthier from just that one night at Kurenai's, his ratty shirt and shorts had been replaced with an orange T-shirt with a red swirl on the back and a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and he now had on a pair of blue kid sized shinobi sandals.

After the first misshap where she had just barely managed to prevent him from cracking his skull open after he'd been launched from the tree, and God that impact had knocked the wind out of her even with chakra reinforcing her stomach, he'd taken to keeping his armor activated while he trained.

She absently looked over his appearance, his skin looked to be cleanly replaced with black chitin except for the 2 pairs of golden rings on his wrists and forearms, looking similar to actual skin on his body if one were to ignore its gleam, it even seemed to grow around the hair follicles on his head considering his hair was still out, and the exoskeleton did extend over his head, she'd checked, the parts that would disprove that though were his joints, they were clearly segmented, though not as obviously as one would expect, the second indication was his lower face, like an actual skull, the exoskeleton's jaw was disconnected and able to move, it had a zigzag style opening for the mouth that moved in harmony with the blond's actual mouth.

**(AN: In Re:monster it was stated that when exoskeleton was activated Rou kinda looked like a Kamen Rider, Naruto does NOT look like that, because I found it impractical that he's need to retract at least the mouth part of the exoskeleton to eat, which may not always be viable in a situation, so with Naruto it looks more like an anthro insect you'd expect to see in anime, minus the antennae, extra arms, eyes and abdomen...and the somehow movable like human skin yet still solid like the rest of its exoskeleton jaw(cause that makes no sense))**

Jogging back up to the tree the blonde stopped and just stared at it with a hand to his chin

_'Maybe I should try this from a different angle' _he though placing his hand on the trunk, maybe if he tried to get an idea of how much chakra he should use it would help.

He tried to send chakra through his arm to try and stick his palm to the tree

**CRACK**

"Woah!" He instinctively raised his arms to catch the tree before it fell on top of him and tossed it aside

He turned back to Anko and Kurenai with a disgruntled look on his face

"Hey senseis is their a big rock or something I can practice on a bit before I come back to trees" Anything that wouldn't shatter on him was good really.

The two glanced at eachother before Anko spoke "Yeah I think I know a place with a few cliffs you can try to scale" she said and gestured for him to follow her.

* * *

(Later that week)

Hana unwrapped the splint from Mayu's wing and looked it over again.

She smiled "Well kid, looks like this little one's wing is good as new" she said letting Mayu fly out of her hand and circle the office a bit as Naruto, Anko and Kurenai looked on with a smile.

With a happy squeak Mayu flow back into Naruto's arm and snuggled into his chest as he scratched her head with his pinkie

"Hear that girl you can finally fly again" He cooed, this was great now she was finally able to go back to her...colony. The smile slowly slipped off his face and he looked down at the bat.

Damn, he'd gone and gotten attached.

"Naruto?"

He jerked a bit and looked up to see Kurenai looking at him worriedly, he shook his head and smiled

"I'm fine, it's nothing sensei" he said cradling Mayu in his arms as he gave Hana a small bow and turned to leave

"I ah, I should probably go bring Mayu home now" he muttered and walked out, making his way to the forest.

* * *

He stood in front of the cave's gaping maw with a look of melancholy on his face, with a sigh he looked down at the bat in his arms and gave a sad smile

_'It's for the best Naruto, you can't keep her from her family' _He repeated in his head over and over again, dammit how did he get so attached in just a week, he blamed Mayu, she was just too damn adorable.

"Well, I guess this is it huh girl?" he said, Mayu looked up at his and tilted her head with a small squeak.

"Yeah I'll miss you to" he said scratching her head with a finger before taking a deep breath and letting her go.

Mayu flew up and circled around him for a while before flying off.

With a sad smile and a sigh her turned back to the village and extended his bird wings, taking to the air and gliding off.

* * *

***Tap tap tap tap***

"Uuugh, what the hell?" Naruto muttered as his eyes creaked open. Sitting up from his position on the bed he turned wondering what that godforsaken tapping was, as soon as his eyes caught the cause they widened.

Hovering outside the window was none other than Mayu, she seemed to be flying around in circles and then

***Tap***

She flew straight into the window with a headbutt and bounced off.

"Mayu?"

A few enlarged veins could now be seen on her body showing that she'd activated pump up, she charged the window again but Naruto shot out and managed to open the window before she hit it

"Ooof" ***Thud"**

Which of course led to him receiving a pumped up gut check and being knocked to the ground.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to that though, his mind was on a different matter.

"Mayu you came back!" he half yelled as he pulled her into his arms and snuggled her against his cheek

Squeaking excitedly Mayu flew out of his arms and circled his head a bit as naruto laughed in elation before she finally settled down in his hair.

"I guess this means you're staying with me?"

Mayu squeaked and curled up on his head

Lips stretching even wider he got up from his place on the floor and headed back to the bed, absently scratching Mayu's head as he did before finally laying down and closing his eyes the grin never leaving his face.

* * *

**Current abilities list**

**Absorbtion  
****Exoskeleton  
****Spider Thread Creation  
****Thread Wielding Arts  
****Herculean Strength  
****Insect Wing Generation  
****Aquatic (I won't be counting swim so don't ever expect it on the list)  
****Venomous Bite  
****Enlarged Field of Vision  
****Reinforced Web Creation  
****Advanced Thread Wielding Arts  
****Web Bullets  
****Acid Spit  
****Spider Sense  
Echolation  
Pump Up  
Vampirephilia  
Unmatched Balance  
Night Vision  
Feline Flexibility  
Incredible Agility  
Bird Wings Generation**

* * *

**Tis all folks**

**Ok this was a filler chapter, basically focused around Naruto's first night at Kurenai's and some training with Mayu becoming Naruto's permanently, sorry if you were expecting more but this is a slow start kind of story.**

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite, see ya next time**


End file.
